


Baby, baby, we can do more than just talk

by pianoforeplay



Series: Number 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen's back at school and Jared has the house to himself. And a webcam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, baby, we can do more than just talk

**Author's Note:**

> Jared's still just 16 in this one and there is somewhat explicit porn here. Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/49581.html) on 6/28/2011.

Jared sits at the family computer, right hand resting over the mouse, making the little arrow icon on screen hover and drag. He steals a glance at the closed door, and holds his breath. Listens.

He's been alone in the house for about a half hour now -- Megan at a friend's for the night and his parents out at dinner -- but he still feels like he's only seconds from being caught. And he hasn't even done anything yet.

He waits a few more seconds, half expecting his parents to come shuffling in, laughing about getting their reservation date mixed up or forgetting the directions to the restaurant. Or Megan to call begging him to pick her up because Laura's a two-faced, back-stabbing, boyfriend-stealer or whatever. It's not often Jared gets the house to himself; this sensation of complete and total privacy is difficult to trust.

Checking his email shouldn't be any big deal, but that isn't why he's logging on and he knows it. The modem whines and crackles and buzzes as it connects and Jared sits on his hands as he waits, legs jiggling beneath the desk.

The AOL homepage pops up once the connection's complete and Jared immediately glances at his Buddy Window on the right, his stomach flipping when he sees Jensen's screenname nestled right in the middle.

Not even two seconds later, an Instant Message window pops onto the screen.

 **JRAMavsFan:** hi!

Jared breaks into a bright smile as he brings his hands to the keyboard.

 **PadaJT84:** Hey!  
 **PadaJT84:** What's up?

 **JRAMavsFan:** nothing. homework.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** bored  
 **JRAMavsFan:** you?

He knows he should probably pretend to be online for some reason other than just to talk to Jensen, but it's not like Jensen doesn't already know how far gone he is. Biting his lip, Jared types, pausing once before deleting and then starting again.

 **PadaJT84:** Got the house to myself.  
 **PadaJT84:** Kinda nice.

It's not too blatant, he decides. Isn't anything Jensen can't choose to ignore if he wants to.

The computer dings.

 **JRAMavsFan:** yeah?  
 **JRAMavsFan:** your alone?

Jared squirms in his chair, fighting a nervous smile.

 **PadaJT84:** For now.

 **JRAMavsFan:** how long?

 **PadaJT84:** Probably a couple hours.  
 **PadaJT84:** Mom  & dad went to dinner.

When Jensen doesn't respond to that for a few long seconds, Jared starts to squirm. They've done this only a couple times now and, while Jensen's never objected or seemed anything but totally into it, Jared can't help wondering when that might change. This could be the time Jensen decides the whole thing is stupid, decides that _Jared's_ stupid and he'd rather spend his Friday night out at some party where he could actually get laid instead of stuck in his dorm room talking to his maybe-kind-of-but-not-really-boyfriend on the computer.

The computer dings again, knocking Jared from his thoughts.

 **JRAMavsFan:** so you wanna?

Jared feels his stomach flip all over again, arousal warring with prickling nerves. His fingers twitch and he sucks in a quick breath before reaching for the webcam resting atop the monitor.

He adjusts the angle, biting back an anxious smile, then turns his attention back to the screen.

 **PadaJT84:** Yeah.  
 **PadaJT84:** Is Jeff there?

 **JRAMavsFan:** study group.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** he should be out for awhile yet.

 _Should_ be. It's not quite as safe as either of them would prefer, but Jared knows it's likely the best they can hope for right now. They have to take what they can get.

 **PadaJT84:** Ok  
 **PadaJT84:** Give me a sec.

He quickly double-checks that the camera's plugged in and then minimizes the AOL window to find the application icon. As the program starts, he sees his pixilated and slightly time-delayed face staring back at him, checks the audio with a quick, "Hey, hey, testing," and then switches back to AOL.

After a few more seconds of clicking icons and dialogue boxes, he exhales and sits back.

"Is it good? Can you see me?" he asks, feeling just as ridiculous as normal to be talking to a computer screen.

The computer dings.

 **JRAMavsFan:** yep.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** hi. :)

Jared smiles, his face nearly splitting with it even as he feels the inevitable flush of heat to his cheeks.

"Hi," he answers back with a feeble wave.

He always feels kind of stupid doing this, especially considering Jensen doesn't have his own webcam. But it's still a step up from the simple IMs. A little more intimate.

When the computer dings again, Jared has to lean in a little to read the window.

 **JRAMavsFan:** you look good.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** REALLY good.

Jared swallows and scratches a hand along his throat as he shifts in his chair.

"Thanks. I, uh. I wish I could see you."

 **JRAMavsFan:** its good you can't.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** didn't shower today. still in pjs.

"I like you like that," Jared says, the slow thrill of what they're doing gradually overpowering the embarrassment factor.

 **JRAMavsFan:** that's cuz your crazy.

"I'm not crazy. You look hot when you're all rumpled," Jared says. "Is your hair, like..." he makes a vague motion with his hands, grinning wide. "All messy and stuff. Like you just got out of bed?"

 **JRAMavsFan:** yeah  
 **JRAMavsFan:** its gross  
 **JRAMavsFan:** weirdo

Jared laughs then and runs a hand through his own hair. "Wish I could see it."

 **JRAMavsFan:** will in a few weeks.

There's no arguing the thrill that runs through him at that and he scoots closer to the screen. "Promise?"

Catching a glimpse of himself in the viewer window, he backs away self-consciously, and drops his hand back to his lap. He kind of hates that he can see himself with this thing, but there isn't really any way around it. He just has to hope Jensen likes what he sees more than Jared does.

 **JRAMavsFan:** promise  
 **JRAMavsFan:** with or without jeff.

Despite knowing full well what Jensen means by that, Jared wrinkles his nose in mock disgust. "Ugh. Without. Don't like thinking about having him in my bed."

Jensen's reply isn't as immediate as Jared expects.

 **JRAMavsFan:** so... you thinking of me in your bed?

Starting to feel a little bolder, Jared ignores the growing flush heat and nods. "Uhm. Yeah? Kind of all the time."

Again, Jensen's response is a little slow in coming.

 **JRAMavsFan:** god. so hot.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** what would you do with me?

Jared laughs a little then, and bites his lip before giving a shrug. "Whatever you'd let me do, I guess. I, uh." He cuts himself off for a second, wipes a suddenly sweaty palm across his knee and clears his throat. "I really want to suck your dick again."

When Jensen doesn't respond to that for a long few seconds, Jared's smile starts to slip. But before he can backtrack, the computer pings.

 **JRAMavsFan:** turning into such a cockslut, j  
 **JRAMavsFan:** love it

Jared's pretty sure he can feel the tips of his ears burning as he ducks his head and laughs. He can't deny it, exactly. Though, as much as he's thought about dick in general since figuring out the whole gay thing, it's really only Jensen's he's interested. He keeps expecting that to change, for his fantasies to start including other guys -- those he knows and those he doesn't -- but it's all Jensen all the time. He's not entirely sure what that's supposed to mean.

Another ding makes him glance back up at the computer screen.

 **JRAMavsFan:** stop blushing. i like it.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** but you're wearing too much

Jared's blood warms then and he darts a glance at the door. It's still closed, of course, and the house is quiet.

Still, he hesitates briefly before sitting up to pull his t-shirt up and off, dropping it to the floor.

"Better?" he asked, once again feeling ridiculous as he catches a glance of himself on the screen. He's still so scrawny, little more than skin and bones. An embarrassing flush of red colors the skin of his bare chest and neck.

He hardly has any hair, even. It's pathetic.

 **JRAMavsFan:** getting there

Jared huffs out a laugh and raises a hand to the back of his neck, scratching self-consciously.

"You should strip, too," he says. "I know I can't see it, but..."

 **JRAMavsFan:** way ahead of you

"Yeah?" Jared asks, lips twisting into a slow smile.

 **JRAMavsFan:** shirts off.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** just in my boxers

Jared bites his lip as he tries to picture it. It's been months now since he last saw Jensen and he aches for a reminder, wants so much more than just words on a screen and a tinny voice through the telephone line.

 **JRAMavsFan:** getting hard already.  
 **JRAMavsFan:** keep going

He has to bite back a growl then, arousal and giddy determination shooting down his spine at Jensen's request.

The angle of the camera makes his head disappear out of frame as he gets to his feet, but he doesn't move to fix it, instead letting Jensen see him from knee to chest. He scowls at the way his ribs stick out and runs a self-conscious hand down his belly, resting it over the top button of his jeans.

 **JRAMavsFan:** dude, come on  
 **JRAMavsFan:** killin me.

Jared laughs, Jensen's word helping him regain some confidence. He hooks a thumb over the button of his jeans, tugs them down barely half an inch, showing off the trail of hair leading lower.

"I dunno, man... What are you gonna do for me?" he asks, grinning wide.

Jensen's reply is a little slow in coming and Jared pictures him hunched over his computer desk, flushed and bare-chested. Frustrated and turned on. Whether or not Jensen's actually doing that hardly seems to matter. Jared just likes thinking about it.

 **JRAMavsFan:** got a hand on my dick already

He doesn't bother muffling a growl then as his own hand slides lower on pure instinct, rubbing himself through the denim.

The computer pings.

 **JRAMavsFan:** yeah  
 **JRAMavsFan:** fuck  
 **JRAMavsFan:** just want to see you

"This is so not fair," he says on a rough laugh. "When do I get to see _you_?"

 **JRAMavsFan:** soon

"Not soon enough," Jared growls, but he pops the button free all the same, and drags the zipper down slowly to reveal his boxers.

 **JRAMavsFan:** yeah  
 **JRAMavsFan:** so hot  
 **JRAMavsFan:** look at you

Jared knows better than to argue by now. He still doesn't understand what Jensen sees when he looks at Jared's barely-there muscles and too-smooth skin. But he can't deny that he likes the reaction it gets, how powerful it makes him feel.

Tucking his thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans, he eases them down just a little and cocks his hip.

"More?" he asks, his grin still hidden from the camera.

 **JRAMavsFan:** fucking tease

"You gotta give me something first. Fair's fair."

 **JRAMavsFan:** like what?

Jared resists going with the obvious, ' _You_ ,' and settles on, "Tell me what you're thinking."

There's a slight delay before the computer pings with Jensen's response.

 **JRAMavsFan:** thinking i want to see you naked  
 **JRAMavsFan:** want to see your cock  
 **JRAMavsFan:** all hard and leaking for me  
 **JRAMavsFan:** miss it

A fresh tremor of arousal slides down Jared's spine even as he laughs and he moves one hand up to his belly, touching his skin with no real purpose.

"Such a romantic," he teases, but then tugs the denim down just a little further, careful to not reveal too much. Not yet.

 **JRAMavsFan:** miss having it in my mouth  
 **JRAMavsFan:** miss making you scream for me

Jared's never screamed, they both know that. Not with his parents and Jeff and Megan in the house. He moans sometimes, quietly, and whimpers. Sometimes begs. But he doesn't scream.

Not that it matters because he's picturing it now. Picturing some vague future when he and Jensen will have some actual, _real_ time alone that doesn't include a computer screen or a phone line. A time when Jensen really will make him scream.

His fingers twitch at his sides, his dick now undeniably hard. He sucks in a shaky breath.

"Are you touching yourself?"

 **JRAMavsFan:** yeah  
 **JRAMavsFan:** rather be tcvhing you

Jared grins at the typos, easily picturing Jensen leaning back in his chair, one hand on the keyboard and one on his cock. He aches to see it for real.

With that in mind, he finally pushes his jeans down to his knees, flushing deep at the embarrassing tent of his boxers.

The computer pings.

 **JRAMavsFan:** rub yourself

Jared feels like his face is on fire, but he does as requested, placing his right hand over his crotch to press the heel of it against his hard length. Taking advantage of the empty house, he lets himself groan loud and low, putting on a little bit of a show as he curls his fingers gently over the bulge, squeezing gently.

 **JRAMavsFan:** fucky eah  
 **JRAMavsFan:** love hw u sou nd

Jared grins a little, and lets out another, louder groan as he gives himself a little more friction, his hips jerking into the pressure of his hand.

His legs are starting to feel a little wobbly, but he stays as he is, staring wide-eyed at the computer screen for further instruction, one hand over his belly, the other gripping and kneading the hard flesh beneath his boxers.

 **JRAMavsFan:** take it iut  
 **JRAMavsFan:** out  
 **JRAMavsFan:** ley me see u

Weirdly relieved, Jared doesn't waste any time teasing before slipping his hand beneath the waistband and pulling his cock free. He can see himself on the screen, can watch as he grips his dick with one hand, blatant and bare for Jensen's inspection. The image is grainy and choppy with his movements, and Jared's gut churns with a mix of anxiety and arousal. His breath catches when Jensen's next message appears.

 **JRAMavsFan:** mouth is fuckin wqaterimg  
 **JRAMavsFan:** watering  
 **JRAMavsFan:** want to suck you so bad  
 **JRAMavsFan:** want to  
 **JRAMavsFan:** fuck  
 **JRAMavsFan:** want to fuck you

"Fuck," Jared grunts, squeezing his cock hard as it throbs in his palm. They still haven't done that, haven't quite taken that step even though Jared's made it more than clear that he wants it. It's apparently that final line Jensen just won't cross yet.

"Not fair," Jared grits out even as he indulges a in a few quick, rough strokes. "Shit. Jensen."

 **JRAMavsFan:** not kidding

Jared bites down hard on his lip as he reads the words, lets his other hand slide down to push his boxers further out of the way and cups his balls.

 **JRAMavsFan:** want to bend ypu overr  
 **JRAMavsFan:** fuck u so hard

" _Jensen_."

 **JRAMavsFan:** knoww youd feelk amazzing  
 **JRAMavsFan:** fuck, j  
 **JRAMavsFan:** just want u

Jared lets his eyes clench tight then, groaning long and low as he jerks himself harder. It's not so much for show this time, more that he can't _not_. He's touched himself there, pressed in to see what it feels like, imagined how it might feel to have Jensen's dick there instead, splitting him wide and filling him. But Jensen's never talked to him like this before, never made him ache so deeply.

He opens his eyes only when the computer pings again, breath rough and ragged.

 **JRAMavsFan:** stop  
 **JRAMavsFan:** stop touching

Jared blinks. Then huffs an exhale, his hand still moving. "What?"

 **JRAMavsFan:** stop  
 **JRAMavsFan:** now

He outright whimpers then, reluctantly pulling his hand away before bending down far enough to glare into the camera. Blinding arousal makes him shaky, his mind muddy with the imagery of Jensen's words as he sputters out a, "What the hell?"

 **JRAMavsFan:** log off  
 **JRAMavsFan:** call me

It takes Jared a minute to register the words, and then he's letting out a rough, hopeful laugh as he reaches for the webcam.

"You're an asshole," he says right into it before switching it off and then dropping onto the desk chair. The leather is cool against his bare ass and he resolutely ignores how stupid he must look at the moment as he quickly types into the message window.

 **PadaJT84:** give me a couple minutes

Just as he's closing the window, Jensen answers.

 **JRAMavsFan:** hurry

And Jared does just that, quickly closing their chat window and then logging off. He turns the camera off last, but makes sure it sits just as before, as though no one's touched it. Pushing to his feet, he clumsily pulls up his boxers and pants and picks his shirt up off the floor before stumbling out of the room.

He grabs the phone from the kitchen -- the only portable one in the house -- and runs up to his bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. And locking it, just in case.

His shirt is quickly thrown to the floor and his pants and boxers soon follow. Then, dropping naked onto his bed, he dials Jensen's number, arousal and adrenaline pumping fast through his veins as it rings.

"Hey."

Despite the countless times they've done this now, Jensen's voice on the other end still always seems a little unfathomable.

"Hey," Jared replies, ignoring the breathless shake in his voice.

"Where are you?"

He swallows, and rests his free hand low on his belly, the other cradling the phone to his ear. He stares up at the ceiling as his heart continues to thump behind his ribcage. "Bedroom." Jensen's silent for a moment then and Jared swears he can hear Jensen lick his lips, and, feeling bold, adds, "Still naked. And-- _fuck_ , so hard, dude. You better let me jerk off."

The hitch of Jensen's breath then is unmistakable. As is the low, delicious moan that immediately follows, and Jared grins as he slips his hand down to encircle his cock.

He can tell Jensen's already pretty close just by how quiet he is.

"Tell me what you're doing," Jared says as he closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of Jensen's breathing and the feel of his own hand on his dick, stroking sure and slow from base to tip.

Jensen's low chuckle trips down his spine and settles warm in his belly. "What do you think?"

"Fuck you, I want details," Jared says, lifting his hips up off the bed with a tight groan. "Only fair."

Jensen laughs again before his voice drops to a whisper. "Got a hand on my dick," he says. "Wishin' it was you. Fuck, seriously wishin' it was you."

It's nothing Jensen hasn't said before, but Jared's pretty sure he'll never tire of it. The tone of his voice alone is intoxicating. Maddening. Jared gives his cock a firm squeeze, drags his thumb over the tip to smear a drop of sticky wetness around the head.

"Want it to be," he says. "Want to touch you so bad."

"Your mouth," Jensen continues, voice hitching in a way that makes Jared ache. "Your hands..."

Jared groans then, jerking himself quicker. He pictures Jensen on the bed in his dorm room, naked from the knees up, his pants shoved down and dick on display. He pictures the muscles of Jensen's belly, the way they tense and ripple as he breathes, and the way his hips rock when he really gets into it, his skin all flushed and sweaty. So fucking gorgeous.

"Don't wanna use my mouth next time," Jared says then, Jensen's earlier admission still at the forefront of his mind. "Wanna sink down on you. God, please, Jen. I just want you inside me. So deep inside me."

" _Fuck_."

Jared shivers and gasps, the picture so clear: Jensen stretched out beneath him, letting Jared use his cock, letting him take Jensen like he wants, fucking himself slow and deep and perfect.

"Please," he continues, unwilling to let it go. " _Please_ , Jensen. Want it so fuckin' bad." When Jensen answers only with a low, aching moan, Jared knows he's getting closer yet. Trying to hold it off. "Please," he manages one more time and then Jensen's there, cursing and groaning in Jared's ear, whispering nonsense as Jared works himself faster, racing to the end.

He comes to the thought of Jensen coming inside him, streaks of his own jizz landing on his belly and chest in hot spurts, slicking up his fingers.

He doesn't stop touching himself even has he comes down, squeezing his softening dick with wet fingers and hissing from the over-stimulation. He feels dizzy with sensation, skin buzzing as Jensen breathes into his ear.

And Jensen's the first to speak, his voice thick. "Jesus, Jay. Drive me fuckin' crazy."

"Mmm," Jared replies, grinning softly to himself. Then, "Forty-six days."

"Too long."

"Seriously."

Jensen groans again, softer this time. Sounding sated and relaxed and Jared pictures him stretching back, dick soft and damp against his thigh.

He lets out his own breath and wipes his wet fingers across his stomach before switching the phone to his other ear. Resting it between his head and the pillow, he curls onto his side. Revels in the warm, comfortable silence for a moment before asking, "You really gonna do it?"

"Hmm?" comes Jensen's quiet, sleepy reply.

Jared swallows, nerves once again starting to prickle through the afterglow. "Fuck me?"

Jensen's quiet for a long moment, but Jared can tell by the sound of his breathing that he isn't asleep. His cheeks start to burn and he curls in a little tighter on himself, anxious but refusing to take it back.

The silence is broken by Jensen's low, soft chuckling. Then, "Yeah, Jay. If you still want it, I'll-- yeah."

"Oh, I will," Jared promises, hips rocking gently as his dick gives a feeble twitch. "Trust me."

"We'll see," Jensen replies. There's something off in his tone, something Jared can't quite place, but before he can ask, Jensen sucks in a breath and says, "I should, uh. Jeff's gonna be back any minute and your parents--"

"Yeah," Jared says, shoving the sudden discomfort to the back of his mind. "I gotta... yeah."

"Thanks for, uh. You know."

He manages a laugh then, Jensen's quiet awkwardness making him feel a little more grounded. "You need to get a webcam. Seriously."

"I know," Jensen agrees. "I'm workin' on it, I swear."

"Uh-huh."

It's Jensen's turn to laugh then, the sound of it warming Jared down to his toes. "Fuckin' pushy."

"You love it," Jared says without thinking, then rushes to add, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" to cover up any potential awkwardness.

"Yeah. I'll email you," Jensen replies.

Jared's pretty sure he's not imagining the smile he can hear there. "Cool. I'll... yeah. Goodnight, Jensen."

"Night, Jay."

The line goes quiet, but Jared doesn't move for a long while. He lays there in his bed -- the one he shared with Jensen for the first time over a year ago -- and tries not to get his hopes up.

 **end.**


End file.
